My invention relates broadly to articles, novelties, paraphernalia and the like having three-dimensional secondary elements connected thereto or integrally molded therewith, and configured in a manner so as to be indicative of a sporting team. It is well known that professional and amateur sporting clubs have specific insignias, logos or mascots to distinctly identify each club. In order to show their loyalty to the sporting club, fans of the clubs often wear articles of apparel or display objects adorned with images emblematic of such insignias, logos or mascots. For sporting events requiring use of a helmet, such as football, one of the most popular apparel or display items is a football helmet that may be associated with a specific team. Such helmets are frequently worn or displayed by fans.
The prior art abounds with helmets incorporating a particular team's insignia, emblem or mascot. Often, fans simply wear a helmet identical to those worn by the players on the field. Unlike the present invention, these helmets only have two-dimensional images, rather than three-dimensional sculptures.
Helmets or baseball style hats having a three-dimensional team insignias are known. Such helmets and hats are often adorned with soft, spongy sculptures indicative of a particular team. Heretofore, the sculptures have been attached to the hats or helmets via non-permanent means, such as hook and loop type fasteners, buttons, sewn seams, adhesives, and the like. Generally, the transition between the hat or helmet and the sculptured portion is very distinct. No apparent effort has been made to incorporate a smooth transition from the sculpted image to the hat or helmet.
Helmets with three-dimensional sculptures adorned thereon are also known, such as those used as motorcycle helmets. In use for motorcycle helmets, the sculpted images are generally made from rubbery or other soft or elastic material such as latex and simply adhered to an existing helmet. Helmets of this type specifically utilize rubbery or flexible material, as this material absorbs impacts for increased safety and is less likely to be broken off upon use. Again, no apparent attempt has been made to incorporate a smooth transition from the sculpted image to the helmet. In addition, there has been no apparent attempt to form the helmet and sculpted object in such a manner as to give an impression that the sculpted object is anything but simply adhered to the helmet.
It would therefore be desirable to have a novel article or item of paraphernalia, preferably a helmet, which may be worn or displayed and which incorporates a secondary element appearing to effect the overall integrity of the helmet. For example, it would be desirable to incorporate a secondary element with a helmet where the secondary element is either extending from the torn article, morphing from within the article, splashing through a “liquefied” article, extending from a cracked article, or extending through an article having undergone a phase change, such as by melting. Preferably, these secondary elements would be associated with a particular sporting team.